


Everybody Knows

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan and Lilly's relationship is like a vicious cycle and everyone knows it.





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title from the song _Everybody Knows_ by Leonard Cohen.

_Everybody knows you love me, baby._  
_Everybody knows you really do._  
_Everybody knows that you’ve been faithful,_  
_give or take a night or two._  
_Everybody knows you’ve been discreet_  
_but there were so many people you had to meet_  
_without your clothes. And everybody knows._

 

He could feel the stares as he walked through the crowd and into the school. He could hear the whispers as he passed each group to get to his locker and outwardly he ignored them all.

Inside, he was a mix of hurt and anger. She’d done it again. Lilly had cheated on him again and he was pissed, just as he always was when he found out about her little flings. It was a vicious cycle and one that he just didn’t have the energy to stop. And even if he did, he wasn’t so sure that he wanted to.

He loved Lilly and he knew Lilly loved him. Despite the times where he felt like strangling her, despite all the times they’d ripped each other’s hearts out, and despite the look of triumph in her eyes when she threw another guy in his face, he loved her. He knew that there’d been times that he’d hurt her just as bad as she’d hurt him and he hadn’t cared.

It wasn’t all candy, roses, and sunshine the way Duncan and Veronica’s relationship was. It was passion, lust, and demand. Being in a relationship with Lilly was like being out on the ocean in the middle of a storm sometimes.

He reveled in it.

So he walked on, stopping to throw his books in his locker before he left to go outside to lunch.

And there she was.

The sun shone down on her, making her look more angelic than she was and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before they were getting back together once more. The look in her eyes when she saw him confirmed it.

They’d get back together and things would be good for awhile. Until the next time one of them fucked up and then it’d be time for the next fling she could use as ammunition. It’d be time for him to break into the liquor cabinet once again. Only a week or two later they’d make up, have incredible sex. And it would start all over again.

A vicious cycle. He didn’t care. Neither did she.

And everybody knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: September 20, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
